


Loss of sleep over you

by just_jaqueline



Category: The Scorpio Races - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Implied poly relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_jaqueline/pseuds/just_jaqueline
Summary: – Gabe?Finn lo stava fissando, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, come se sapesse quali pensieri si agitavano nella sua testa. Gabe aveva scrollato le spalle, affettando della calma che non provava, e si era tolto a suo volta la maglietta, gesto che aveva allargato il sorriso di Finn. Gabe si era ritrovato a sorridere di rimando.





	Loss of sleep over you

**Author's Note:**

> scritta il COW-T prompt "disordine", "mare" per il fluff fest e "primo bacio" per the itten challenge. Non mi convince del tutto, ma tutto quello che va oltre le ottocento parole lo fa raramente. La concordanza tra i tempi verbali si è andata a far fottere a metà fic, but who cares (spoiler: my ass).

Che Thisby non fosse un'isola come le altre era un'informazione nota ai più. All'occhio di uno straniero appariva come un fazzoletto di terra piuttosto normale, con le sue grandi scogliere a picco e i prati sconfinati e il piccolo porto, da cui si accedeva al borgo in cui gli abitanti lavoravano e si affaccendavano nelle loro routine quotidiane. Era vero, però, che all'occhio straniero poco interessava l'isola, per quanto molti di loro l'avevano più volte definita “caratteristica”; l'attrattiva di Thisby era, ovviamente, il mare.  
Le acque che circondavano Thisby non erano particolarmente pulite - per tre quarti dell'anno erano infestate da alghe putrescenti - né erano le sue spiagge particolarmente suggestive. In effetti, a nessuno sarebbe venuto in mente di visitare l'isola, se non fosse stato per il minuscolo particolare che, nei mesi freddi, suddette acque si riempivano di capaill uisce; era bastato il resoconto di un abitante trasferitosi sulla terraferma a far approdare sulle coste di Thisby frotte di ricconi col pallino per l'equitazione, pronti a sborsare qualunque cifra per accaparrarsi un esemplare.

Più che ai banchieri e ai giocatori di polo, però, Gabe era interessato alle belle signore che spesso si portavano dietro: piccole cosine bionde, coi cappelli dalle tese larghe e gli occhiali da sole, che occupavano il tempo nei bar del porto a bere e a chiacchierare con le pettegole dell'isola, mentre i mariti controllavano la mercanzia. Per Gabe la sfida, ogni sera di novembre, consisteva nell'indovinare quali tra le mogliettine si sentisse trascurata, e di conseguenza quali tra di loro poteva sperare di ritrovarsi tra le braccia a fine serata, dopo un turno interminabile e faticoso al porto passato a spostare casse di pesce.

D'estate, la situazione cambiava un po': c'erano sempre i milionari con le proprie donnine al seguito, ma solitamente erano persone che avevano già visitato l'isola l'inverno prima, venute a controllare lo stato della propria scuderia, più che lo sciame di sprovveduti che finivano col farsi staccare le dita dai capaill uisce, a cui quelli di Thisby erano abituati. Tutto ciò riduceva il terreno di caccia di Gabe, ma lo aiutava nella conquista, nel caso riuscisse a trovare una ragazza con cui non era andato a letto sei mesi prima; si limitava a portarle in spiaggia, e la loro convinzione che si trattasse di qualche cosa di proibito faceva il resto. In realtà, non c'era nulla di pericoloso nel fare il bagno in mare a luglio, quando i capaill uisce erano lontani migliaia di chilometri dall'isola. Gabe non si sarebbe nemmeno avvicinato alla spiaggia, se non fosse stato consapevole di essere perfettamente al sicuro, e le straniere nemmeno, se avessero avuto a che fare con una di quelle bestie. O, semplicemente, se avessero avuto almeno un pizzico di cervello. Gabe, non essendo interessato a fare conversazione, si accontentava.

Questa estate, invece, sembrava essere intenzionata a rompere tutti gli schemi.

Poco più di un mese era passato da quando Puck l'aveva trascinato giù dalla nave che avrebbe dovuto portarlo finalmente lontano dall'isola e, sopratutto, a centinaia di chilometri lontano dai suoi fratelli. Gabe non sapeva ancora se essergliene grato o meno. C'erano giorni in cui anche solo la vista di Puck nel suo letto lo mandava in crisi, giorni in cui si chiedeva per quale ragione avesse rinunciato al suo lavoro, ai suoi progetti, per andarsi a impelagarsi in una relazione che nella migliore delle ipotesi poteva considerarsi immorale, e nella peggiore totalmente rivoltante.

Oggi, fortunatamente, non era uno di quei giorni.

Puck lo aveva svegliato alle sette di mattina, un'ora indecente per uno abituato a rientrare in casa alla quattro, gli aveva piazzato un cestino in mano e l'aveva spedito in spiaggia con Finn, con un bacio e la promessa di raggiungerli più tardi, dopo essere passata alla scuderia a trovare Sean. Gabe si era ritrovato praticamente sbattuto fuori di casa insieme a suo fratello, che ancora mezzo addormentato, si era incamminato nella direzione generale della spiaggia, un paio di asciugamani sotto braccio e la testa ciondolante. Gabe non sarebbe stato sorpreso se fosse caduto da una scogliera, visto lo stato poco vigile in cui si trovava.

Inaspettatamente, Finn non solo non era caduto da una scogliera, ma li aveva portati in una caletta nascosta e di difficile accesso, il tutto con gli occhi ancora praticamente chiusi. Sembrava avesse inserito l'auto-pilota, per come riusciva ad orientarsi senza pensare nel bosco dell'isola; conoscendo i suoi fratelli, era probabile che avessero battuto l'area palmo a palmo, alla ricerca di un posto in cui avrebbero potuto essere loro stessi. Puck e Finn avevano passato l'intera vita a sgattaiolare via, lontano dagli sguardi indiscreti della gente; la caletta era solo uno dei tanti luoghi che avevano scoperto nelle loro fughe, e Gabe non sapeva come sentirsi, ora che era stato ritenuto degno di venirci con loro.

Finn, intanto, aveva steso gli asciugamani in terra e si era tolto la maglietta, stiracchiandosi come un gatto, ora che aveva le mani libere. Gabe si era ritrovato a fissarlo, senza un motivo preciso, ammirando il guizzare dei muscoli sotto la pelle, il cestino dimenticato tra le mani, finché suo fratello non gli aveva scoccato un sorriso da sopra la spalla. Gabe si era affrettato a poggiare il cestino a terra.

Finn era per lui un'incognita. Quando cercava di dare un senso alla loro nuova relazione, nella sua mente riusciva solamente a visualizzare Puck come punto di raccordo tra di loro, senza mai riuscire a metterli sullo stesso piano, ma al tempo stesso, provava qualcosa per lui che non se la sentiva di chiamare platonico; più ci pensava, più non sapeva davvero se poteva ancora definire la loro relazione come fraterna. All'inizio non ci aveva nemmeno prestato attenzione, impegnato com'era a sistemare il disordine che Puck aveva creato, entrando nella sua vita come l'uragano che era. Diamine, ancora stava provando a scendere a patti con i sentimenti che provava per sua sorella, figurarsi se poteva dare retta anche a quelli che provava nei confronti di Finn, di ben nove anni più piccolo di lui e appena maggiorenne. Oltre che suo fratello, ovviamente. Che la parentela fosse ormai l'ultimo dei suoi problemi continuava a far inorridire Gabe, ma questa era la sua vita, a quanto pareva.

– Gabe?

Finn lo stava fissando, un sorriso appena accennato sulle labbra, come se sapesse quali pensieri si agitavano nella sua testa. Gabe aveva scrollato le spalle, affettando della calma che non provava, e si era tolto a suo volta la maglietta, gesto che aveva allargato il sorriso di Finn. Gabe si era ritrovato a sorridere di rimando.

– Vado a fare un bagno, vieni anche tu?

Un'altra scrollata di spalle: – Certo, perché no.

Finn gli aveva scoccato un altro dei suoi sorrisi a trentadue denti e gli aveva afferrato la mano. Poi aveva cominciato a correre.

– Finn-!

Suo fratello era scoppiato a ridere quando lo aveva visto perdere l'equilibrio per un attimo, e gli aveva poggiato una mano sotto il gomito, strattonandolo verso l'alto per costringerlo a mantenere il passo. Gabe non pensava che in un paio di braccia esili come quelle di suo fratello potesse esserci così tanta forza, ma Finn lo aveva trascinato fino all'acqua, in cui si era tuffato senza nemmeno rallentare, portando Gabe con sé. Gabe era riemerso senza fiato, l'acqua ghiacciata a quell'ora del mattino. Finn aveva ridacchiato: – Ci avresti messo mezz'ora ad entrare, se ti fossi fermato a sentire la temperatura prima. – Gabe avrebbe voluto ribattere, ma non gli era venuto in mente nulla che non fosse una palese bugia. Finn continuava a fissarlo e a sorridere, serafico.

– Vieni qui, piccolo- cambiando completamente tattica, Gabe aveva provato ad afferrargli una caviglia, pronto a mettergli la testa sott'acqua per fargliela pagare, ma suo fratello era sgusciato via, allontanandosi dalla riva per togliergli qualsiasi punto d'appoggio. Gabe si era lanciato all'inseguimento.

Osservando Finn nuotare, Gabe non poteva fare a meno di domandarsi come tre fratelli potessero essere così diversi: dove Finn era alto e allampanato, Puck era bassa, più morbida; Gabe, con le sue spalle larghe e il suo metro e ottanta, era un po' un miscuglio fra i due. Gabe si ricordava di essere stato geloso del fisico di Finn, negli anni dell'adolescenza, ma adesso non più. Aveva sempre pensato che sarebbe stato un incubo per chiunque condividere un letto con uno dalla corporatura come la sua, ma l'esperienza gli aveva insegnato che tra i tre, il peggiore era proprio Finn, con gli arti troppo lunghi e gomiti e ginocchia troppo appuntiti. C'era da chiedersi come avesse fatto Puck a dormirci insieme per dieci anni, anzi, avesse insistito a dormirci insieme per dieci anni, quando le poche volte in cui lui si era ritrovato nella stessa situazione non aveva chiuso occhio. Da quel giorno aveva vietato a Finn di dormirgli accanto, decisione che sapeva lo aveva ferito moltissimo, tra l'altro. Gabe non era pronto ad ammettere che, più che per la scomodità, aveva paura che dormire insieme avrebbe potuto accrescere l'intimità tra di loro. Il primo passo per risolvere un problema era accettare di averlo, dicevano.

Finn aveva cominciato a rallentare, sfinito dallo sforzo di distanziarlo, e Gabe ne aveva approfittato, arrivandogli praticamente addosso in pochi secondi. Finn era andato a fondo sotto il suo peso, dopo aver emesso un urletto indecente per la sorpresa, e Gabe l'aveva tenuto sott'acqua per una manciata di secondi, prima di lasciarlo riemergere. Suo fratello era schizzato fuori dall'acqua sputacchiando, i capelli biondi appiccicati alla fronte, aggrappandosi alle sue spalle come se fosse una boa. Gabe era scoppiato a ridere, senza riuscire a controllarsi. Finn si era esibito nel broncio più adorabile che avesse mai visto, schizzandogli dell'acqua in faccia per vendetta, ma Gabe non era comunque riuscito a fermare le risate.

Quando finalmente aveva riottenuto il controllo della propria respirazione, Gabe aveva sorriso, soddisfatto, e si era girato verso suo fratello, che non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo andare: aveva un braccio appoggiato sulle sue spalle, mentre si teneva a galla con movimenti lenti delle gambe, la frangetta zuppa ancora incollata al viso. Gabe gli aveva passato una mano tra i capelli, tirandoglieli indietro per scoprirgli il viso, e Finn aveva chiuso gli occhi, spingendo il viso verso il palmo della sua mano. Qualcosa si era attorcigliato nello stomaco di Gabe, e non avrebbe saputo dire se fosse per il piacere di vedere suo fratello rispondere al suo tocco, o per il disgusto che provava verso se stesso al pensiero di star rovinando ulteriormente il loro rapporto.

Mentre tentava di capire a quale tra i due sentimenti dare retta, Finn aveva aperto gli occhi e gli aveva fatto l'accenno di un sorriso, speranzoso, e la sua mano si era stretta impercettibilmente sul retro del suo collo, incoraggiante. Gabe si era reso conto di non poter vincere, e quel qualcosa dentro di lui si era sciolto, mentre si chinava verso suo fratello per baciarlo.

Finn sapeva di sale. La cosa non avrebbe dovuto stupirlo, considerando dove si trovavano, ma Gabe si era attaccato al pensiero con forza, perché sembrava essere l'unico dettaglio reale in quel momento. Il contrasto tra le labbra di Finn, leggermente bruciate dal sole, e la sua lingua, calda, incerta anche mentre lo baciava con trasporto, gli aveva bruciato tutti i neuroni, impedendogli di formulare un pensiero sensato. Quando suo fratello gli aveva passato l'altro braccio intorno al collo, passandogli le dita tra i capelli, e aveva emesso un piccolo gemito di sorpresa dopo che gli aveva morso delicatamente il labbro inferiore, Gabe aveva definitivamente capito di aver perso la sua battaglia personale, e non poteva importargliene di meno.

Intanto, Finn si era allontanato quel tanto che bastava per riprendere fiato, le sue labbra talmente vicine che a Gabe sarebbe bastato inclinare di pochi millimetri la testa per tornare a baciarlo; stava giusto pensando di farlo quando Puck, nei suoi abiti da cavallerizza e con la treccia spettinata, li aveva chiamati da riva, e Finn si era messa ad urlare e a salutare con la mano, staccandosi da lui, ma non prima di avergli piantato sonoramente un ultimo bacio sull'angolo della bocca. Si era poi diretto verso la spiaggia, dove Puck continuava ad urlare qualcosa di incomprensibile nella loro direzione, sbracciandosi per richiamarli. Gabe era restato fermo per qualche altro minuto, ascoltando il rumore del mare e gli schiamazzi dei suoi fratelli in lontananza. Era da anni che non si sentiva così felice.


End file.
